<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello Stranger by Bobbiebobbie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340771">Hello Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbiebobbie/pseuds/Bobbiebobbie'>Bobbiebobbie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angst, Chikan, Come Inflation, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Groping, M/M, Mind Break, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Out of Character, Phone Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Scent Marking, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Unhealthy Relationships, Victim Blaming, dk if thats the right tag, kind of, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbiebobbie/pseuds/Bobbiebobbie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi never thought he'd see the day he'd actually be happy about taking the train</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Marked with the rape tag because even though Akaashi enjoys himself, his consent was not explicitly given and it is implied Bokuto would continue even if Akaashi wasn't ok with it</p><p>About my ABO: I usually prefer intersex male omegas and female alphas, but for this story the anal thing fit better, not sure why. Omegas also have pre heat sydrome, which is basically severe PMS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi hated taking the train, especially on days like this. With preheat syndrome in full swing, he was irritable, antisocial, horny, and sickly. Every time someone bumped into him or even talked too loud he would suffer a wave of dizzyness, instantly wishing he could crawl away from the overactive scene and sleep until the ride was done. As it was, he hadn't even managed to find a seat, clinging onto a straphanger with everything in him as the train thundered on the tracks. The only upside was that he was close to the window, able to put his overheated face against the cool glass whenever he needed to. It was only a thirty minute commute, back home from school, which wasn't all that bad considering how nightmarish traffic could be on a weekday, but that didn't really help him feel any less annoyed at the situation.</p><p>The big guy pressed against him from behind wasn't making it any easier, either. He hadn't been there the whole time, most likely getting pushed against the highschooler when a new wave of bodies flooded the car at the last stop. Now, Akaashi could feel every breath on the back of his head, could trace every nuance in the man's scent, ( the <em>alpha's</em> scent), and could tell easily that this man was groping him with no care for subtlety whatsoever. Usually when Akaashi heard stories about this happening, the omegas always said it was a gradual build of boldness, a brush of a hand or bag that could be written off as an accident, a press of a body grinding a backside so easy to explain away with the commuters packed like sardines as they were. This particular omega didn't receive that courtesy, had no warning at all before cold air and a big, hot hand had made contact with his ass underneath his skirt within milliseconds of each other. He froze, completely rooted despite the jostle around him, limbs locking from the shock. <em>Shit shit shit. What was he supposed to do? Why couldn't he move? Why did it feel so fucking good?!</em> </p><p>"Good boy, just stay nice and quiet for me, yeah?" A low voice met his ear, causing a shiver up his spine, gooseflesh rising on his skin. He shut his eyes tightly, the alpha letting out a sympathetic tsk. "Poor thing, heat's coming up, isn't it? I can smell it all over you, sweetheart. You must be needing it so bad right now." Akaashi didn't need to ask what he meant by "it"; he could feel "it" pressed up hot and hard against his thigh. He was finally able to move, if only a little, hand clapping over his mouth to keep a whimper from escaping. His mind had shut out anything and everything around him that wasn't the long, careful fingers stroking hidden skin so gently, burning little patterns wherever they ventured. The solid wall of muscle his back was against, a cage so tall and warm keeping him affectively trapped against the window. And god, that fucking <em>scent.</em> Thick and musky, alpha in its very essence, it had Akaashi slipping faster than he ever thought possible, every cell in his body screaming at him. <em>THIS is what he had needed, what he'd been waiting for, what he'd been born for. Good alpha, strong alpha, alpha taking what he wants as he should. Alpha, alpha, alpha. </em>A steady, aching heat swelled up in his core despite any fear, shock, or shame he was feeling. He dared not look down, afraid to see the rise of his prick lifting the front of his pleated skirt. This was so indecent! Only lazy, improper, foolish people still bought into the whole old fashioned "instincts" tale: No human no matter their secondary sex had any right or excuse to do something like this in public, nor was there anyone who couldn't control themselves and their sexual needs. Society, school, his parents, his omega elders, everyone his whole life had taught Akaashi this. If an omega really got turned on by alphas in a way such as this, then they were a slut, plain and simple. Only a knot hungry sinner would let this happen. <em>Fuck. </em></p><p>The alpha laughed, not relenting in his slow massage, letting his other hand slip under Akaashi's t shirt, stroking over his ribs as tenderly as possible, the omega jerking and gasping as a sweet spot on his left side was brushed against.</p><p>"I could see you glaring at everyone, looking so annoyed every time anyone got too close. PHS is a bitch, huh? Now look how you mellowed out so fast. Who knew all you needed was some lovin', hm?" He was tracing slow circles directly over Akaashi's hole now, slick completely saturating his underwear because of the movement. <em>I'm a slut, </em>he thought hysterically. "God, I wish I had the time to knot you right here. You'd be so fucking sweet, wouldn't you? Beggin' for it, just like a good omega should, fuck." </p><p>Tears slipped down his cheeks at the words. That isn't what a good omega would do, it was the opposite! Akaashi should have cried and yelled as soon as he was grabbed! Fuck, fuck, <em>fuck.</em> All he wanted was what the alpha had suggested, to get knotted on the packed train, to be sweet, "beggin' for it". Like a good omega, like a knot slut. </p><p>"Don't stop!" he blurted desperately, looking up and back for the first time to catch a glimpse of golden eyes and a strong jaw. A lecherous grin broke over the alpha's face at his exclamation. </p><p>"Shit, sorry baby, I didn't mean to make you cry." He leaned down to Akaashi's level, gently turning his head so he could lick into his mouth. The omega lost himself in the kiss, whimpering and gasping, trying his best to use his own tongue and follow the alpha's lead. It was clumsy, a little too eager, inexperience obvious. The stranger didn't seem to mind, giving the plush ass he'd been exploring a rough squeeze. He broke away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths lewdly, a parody of the supposed thread of fate connecting a true pair, a tale told to Akaashi when he was little, that if he was good and proper and waited long enough, a prince charming of an alpha, a true mate, would be his reward. There wasn't much chance of that happening now, was there? Not when he was utterly weak with lust for a strange, predatory alpha groping him on the subway.</p><p>"I'll give you what you want. Don't worry," The alpha continued. The hand on his side moved upward, cupping one of Akaashi's tiny omega tits, the ones male omegas were always sexualized for, encouraged to hide. Instead, he felt himself holding the hem of his shirt up to give his new lover access, a hum of approval sending a spike of arousal through him. </p><p>"Look at these, just like a girl's," The voice growled the words. "I wonder how big they'd get if you were pregnant, hm? You think they'd swell up, get too sensitive for you to go without a bra?" He planted a kiss against Akaashi's neck.</p><p>"I- I think they would," The omega softly responded. He cried out when a nipple was pinched harshly, standing out against the antagonizing fingers. Fuuuck. That felt amazing. </p><p>"You're too fucking cute. What's your name, sweetheart?" It took Akaashi a minute to register the question, too distracted by the hand on his chest. For a few long seconds, all he could imagine was his first time lactating, those gold eyes staring up at him as he tasted-</p><p>"Come on, you're not gonna answer? Don't be like that. And here I thought we were getting along so well." Despite his mock regretful tone, he made no move to stop his assault, thick fingers moving Akaashi's panties aside to dip the tips shallowly into his hole.</p><p> </p><p>"It's A-Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji, Alph-AHH" He cried out in pleasure as two fingers suddenly thrust upwards, finally breaching his entrance with absolutely no resistance. Slick leaked from around them, cooling on his thighs. He shook, tiny gasps escaping his mouth as his body went slack, head falling back against his- no, <em>the </em>alpha's strong chest. </p><p>"Yeah, you like that, don't ya?" Another wicked chuckle. "Your cunt is so ready, listen to it." Filthy wet suction noises followed his words, Akaashi's face on fire. Could everyone hear it? His <em>cunt?</em>  He'd never heard the word used in such a context, and it turned him on almost as much as the feeling of it being stuffed. </p><p>"Fuck, Alpha," He whispered. His voice was high and needy in his own ears, but when he felt a particularly hard thrust in response, he couldn't help continuing. "Feels good, so good, <em>please,"  </em>He glanced around him, checking to see if anyone was paying him any mind. Was he imagining it, or did the beta man sitting nearest them have a hardon? Was the alpha woman in the reflection of the window watching them intently? Were their mingled scents smothering everyone around them? His heart beat so fast it felt like it would break free from his ribcage.</p><p>He was forgetting the most important question: did he really give a fuck?</p><p>"Easy, baby. I've got you." Another finger joined the first two, the pumping increasing in speed till pleasure took Akaashi over, crashing over him in waves comparable to when he was in heat. A tiny spot inside him was pressed firmly, causing his eyes to roll back in his head, his hand falling from the straphanger as he attempted to grind down against the touch. He wasn't gonna last long. </p><p>"Look at that, what a slut." There was that word that Akaashi had been thinking. Was it possible to be a slut and a good omega at the same time? Apparently so, according to his new alpha. "You're gonna come, aren't you? It's OK, I don't mind if you let go a little early. You look so fucking good, how could I?" He was fucking him vigorously with four fingers now, a slight burn stretching his walls. It was so easy to envision the entire fist sliding home, or even better...</p><p>He reached a hand back, searching blindly for the bulge in the alpha's jeans. A moan fell from his lips when he found it, scaping out the delicious length and thickness with small fingers. Was every alpha this big, or was this one an exception? How was every omega not a slut, if they were getting dicked down by cocks like this on the regular?</p><p>"You like it? Go on, touch it." Akaashi's hand was the only part of him besides his hips that were moving, literally the only thing keeping on balance was the arm around his front and the hand inside him. It was so lewd to think about! His prostate was pounded relentlessly, and even though he was trembling, he tried to match the pace the alpha was setting. It was an awkward angle, but he didn't care about the ache in his arm as he pushed his hand down the front of the stranger's pants and began to jerk him. He'd never done it before. He wished he had, wished he could be a good slut, a good omega, that he could give this alpha as much pleasure as he was getting from him.</p><p>"Keep going, that's it, fuuck. Squeeze a little tighter, baby." He obeyed happily, grateful for any instruction. "I have to get off at this stop. Think you can come for me before then? I wanna see it so bad." </p><p>"Don't leave," Akaashi gasped in distress. He couldn't let him go! He jerked his hand faster, riding the hand like a whore in a rut house. He could feel orgasm building in his gut, legs tensed so hard he could barely stand, hole clenching around the welcome intrusion, producing wetter and filthier sounds the faster they moved. Sweat was gathering all over his body, his forehead, his underarms, the small of his back where he was pressed flush against his alpha. He wasn't even trying to be quiet, moans and gasps seemingly filling the train car. Both of their scents were sharpening with arousal, thick and cloying in Akaashi's throat, making his head foggy. There was no thought in his head other than <em>alpha.</em> He wanted to stay like this forever, strung out and desperate and gagging for more.</p><p>"You'll have to hurry, then." The automated voice over the intercom enforced the omega's desperation, train grinding to a slow, screeching stop. Fuck, it was now or never-</p><p>"I can't, it's not enough, please, don't go-" He was babbling, tears streaming down his face, body shaking. He wasn't gonna make it in time, was gonna be left high and dry! People were already moving, a push and pull as new commuters boarded and old ones left for home. He sobbed. He didn't want to part from this alpha <em>ever. </em></p><p>"<strong>Come, Akaashi." </strong>The alpha command filled his ears, arm tightening around his body as he seized up, orgasm crashing over him stronger than he'd ever felt before. White filled his vision as slick positively poured from his hole, soaking his skirt as he was fucked through his high. Even his little omega prick spurted a little, untouched and ignored the entire time as it was. </p><p>He heard nothing but his own gasps as he came down, chest heaving and inner omega purring at the good fucking it had received. The alpha withdrew his hands from his overheated body, stepping back and leaving cold air in his wake. He patted Akaashi's ass flippantly and kissed the back of his head.</p><p>"That was fun. See you around." And suddenly he was gone, leaving a debauched, dirty, wet omega trembling alone. Just like that.</p><p>Akaashi was suddenly hurt. It couldn't end like this! How dare the alpha change his life like that and expect to leave and take no responsibity?!</p><p>Terror filled him at the realization he would never see this man ever again, would lose him in the crowd and then leave the train, go about his life and try to be normal again. How could he return to being a "good" omega after having just a taste and becoming so utterly ruined by it? He didn't want to be good, he was a slut! He couldn't live without experiencing that alpha's knot!</p><p>His body moved on it's own, rising on shaky legs, pushing others out of his way as he scrabbled desperately towards the entrance, allowing his scent to permeate the whole car. Who cared if he caught everyone's attention? He was only worried about one person. </p><p>Cum dripped down and left a trail behind him, causing a variety of reactions from those around him. </p><p>"Alpha!" He cried out loud, running down the steps, searching the crowded platform frantically. There! He caught sight of a broad back, black and silver hair, a glint of gold as the man turned towards his scent and the sound of his voice. </p><p>If the crowd parted for a knot silly slut in disgust, the slut didn't notice, eyes on his alpha. </p><p>When Akaashi reached him, he immediately gripped his shirt, legs trapping one thick thigh between his own, an orgasmic tremor running through his oversensitive body at the contact. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Alpha," he smiled dazedly, eyes full of love, pupils blown wide. He nuzzled the man's neck, rejoicing at the smirk on the other's face.</p><p>"My heat is coming soon. Take me home with you, make me yours, please." A strong arm wrapped around him as they began to walk, hand affectionately ruffling Akaashi's sweat damped hair.</p><p>"Good omega." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto was kind enough to help poor Akaashi through his heat, honestly, the kid's parents should be thanking him!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here goes nothing, i hope this is ok. Please let me know if I forgot any tags</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> As soon as Bokuto had told Akaashi his name, he was pulling him into the train station bathroom, pushing him down onto delicate knees on the filthy, stone cold tile floor to take his mouth for the first time. <em>The first of many times, hopefully.</em> Even though the kid was obviously a virgin, he took all 21 centimeters (8.5 in) of Bokuto's dick like a champ, practically inhaling the fuckin' thing in his eagerness to get his first taste of alpha. And Bokuto had thought <em>he </em>was sex starved! He didn't even have to do any of the work, leaning back against the back of the toilet seat and watching Akaashi bob his sweet little head up and down, thighs rubbing together the whole time. It proved a hunch the alpha had, that Akaashi wasn't really even doing it for him, hadn't adopted the techniques he was using from porn or anything. Little bitch was just getting off to worshipping his cock. And even though the omega's first blowjob was as good as any first could be- sloppy, rhthym jerky and unpracticed, a little too messy for Bokuto's liking-the enthusiasm paired with the sea green eyes looking up adoringly at him through a mist of tears was enough to bring the alpha to the edge relatively quickly. As bad as he wanted to, he decided it would be a bad idea to knot the omega's mouth; it might break his jaw, or Akaashi's teeth might puncture his knot, and either way that meant no more fun for the two of them, so he reluctantly pulled away from that wet, tight heat so the knot couldn't form, jerking himself with quick strokes until he finished on Akaashi's ready face. He took a moment to come down, keeping one eye on Akaashi, who was busy running his fingers through the jizz on his face to bring it to his mouth. Bokuto had definitely made a good decision with this one. Suddenly, a puddle growing under the omega caught his eye, Akaashi's sweet floral scent suddenly thickening in the most mild altering, delicious way. <em>No shit, </em>Bokuto laughed to himself. <em>I triggered his heat. </em>What a good day. </p><p> </p><p>He managed to get the omega to his apartment without mounting him in the streets, which was a win in his book, especially with the big, fat tears running down the boy's face as he begged. "Please, Bokuto-san," this and "Hurry, alpha," that, "It hurts," "I need you"- his desperate pleas were torture to the alpha. As soon as his building was in sight, he slung Akaashi over his shoulder and ran, ignoring the surprised cry from the omega. It didn't startles Akaashi for too long, as just seconds later he was running slim, appreciative hands all over the muscles in Bokuto's torso, hands saying so clearly what the heat addled brain couldn't find the words to: <em>so strong, what a good alpha.</em></p><p>He fumbled with his key, scrambling to get it out of his pocket, growling in frustration when it took too long. Akaashi's hole was right next to his face after all, scent so intoxicating, all he wanted to do was pull the omega's body closer so he could bury his face into it and inhale. Finally, <em>finally</em> the door was open, and he was letting Akaashi down onto his feet, keeping a hand on his ass as he led him into the apartment. The omega's eyes were fucking crossed already, probably overwhelmed by the alpha's scent, surrounded by it as he was. </p><p>"Fucking finally." Bokuto breathed a sigh of relief as he started to strip, taking note of Akaashi's lustful gaze on his body. "Can't wait to get my cock in you." In the brief moment his eyes were covered as he pulled his shirt over his head, Akaashi had sunk to his knees. A low whistle left Bokuto's mouth at the sight before him: Akaashi, on his elbows and knees, ass high in the air, presenting himself for Bokuto. Slick made his panties cling to his clenching hole, legs quivering in anticipation. It was all the invitation Bokuto needed to pull his cock out of his boxers, crossing the distance between them to kneel behind the omega. He grabbed a full fistful of ass, spreading the omega's cheeks and with his other hand, he pulled the saturated panties aside, laying bare the tiny, eager hole that had been on his mind so long today.</p><p>"Are you ready, sweetheart?" He asked quietly, laying one sweet kiss to the source of the slick trickling down the boy's thighs. </p><p>"Fuck me, please, Bokuto-san."</p><p>***</p><p>So for the rest of the night and day following, he did just that. Bokuto-san took Akaashi's virginity on the floor of his living room, fucking into him hard and fast until the omega was shaking, catatonic on his knot, in a near constant state of orgasm as every rush of the alpha's seed had him moaning. After it deflated fully, the boy felt himself getting dragged into a warm shower, where thick, gentle fingers cleaned him, giving special attention to his hole.</p><p>"No," he had whined, hating the thought that all that wonderful alpha cum was going down the drain, literally. "What are you doing? Don't you want me to have pups?" Overactive hormones had him sobbing the words, mood swings in between heat waves were no joke. Was he not good enough for his alpha? He didn't notice the other's eyes widen in surprise, before they narrowed into a devious, hungry leer. </p><p>"Of course, baby. Don't worry, I'll keep you stuffed full with my cock and cum all the time, just like you deserve. I just want to try something." Akaashi was pressed, still sniffling, against the cool tiles of the shower wall.</p><p>"Hold yourself open for me, love. Let me see that pretty cunt of yours." He moaned, the words alone getting him horny again. He obeyed, spreading himself, looking back over his shoulder to see Bokuto-san kneeling down under the stream of the shower behind him. Big hands held his thighs steady, and suddenly Akaashi realized what was going on, why his alpha had cleaned him out so carefully.</p><p>"Wait, Bokuto- sa-ah-AHn!" He cried out as Bokuto's tongue made contact with his hole, the alpha wasting no time, diving in with enthusiasm, suckling greedily at every trace of that sweet smelling slick he could find.</p><p>"Feels good," Akaashi moaned breathily, hands scrabbling for purchase on the slippery wall. The only thing keeping his legs from buckling was the bruising grip the other had on them. The alpha's licks and kisses were driving him absolutely mad, teasing, just barely scratching the itch inside him. He needed <em>more. </em>"Please." He felt himself automatically moving his hips backward, humping the other's face shamelessly, sighing contentedly at the slight relief it gave him.</p><p>"What a good boy, Akaashi." Bokuto- san pulled away with a wet slurping noise, music to both of their ears. "You taste so fucking good, I feel guilty for keeping this all to myself. Maybe I should patent and sell your slick, make some other poor alphas happy, huh?" He laughed at himself, the sound vibrating deep in Akaashi's bones. Through the haze of heat, the idea sounded pretty reasonable. But he didn't want to listen to talking anymore.</p><p>"Alphaaa!" He keened, shaking his hips in the other's face, whimpering brattily until Bokuto leaned into his heat once again. </p><p>"Alright, alright, I get it. You just want me for right now, hm?" And he pushed his tongue as far as it could go down Akaashi's channel. It was just like that the omega was brought to orgasm a few moments later, reaping Bokuto the benefit, slick positively gushing, filling his mouth and pouring down the sides of his face all while his new mate's wonderful moans and shouts of his name sounded in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>In the next few hours, the shower wasn't the only place he would claim his new prize. On the couch, against the hallway wall, bent over the kitchen counter- basically every surface that gave at least one of them enough balance and leverage, and they were joined together. It was so easy for Bokuto to reduce Akaashi to a panting, writhing mess, just by rubbing his tits a little too long or a little too hard, rubbing their scent gland together, brushing teeth dangerously close to the one on the boy's neck, even just talking down to him. He discovered something none too surprising considering the circumstances: Akaashi was absolutely <em>insatiable.</em> Bokuto had spent weeks with omegas in heat before, and none of them came cose to just how desperate and hungry this one was. The alpha figured it must have something to do with a conservative upbringing; a sexually suppressed omega only became more lascivious the more they were held back and shamed by society. Bokuto wasn't going to complain about the outcome. It wasn't often he'd had to satisfy an omega with his hand or mouth while he waited for his cock to get back up. This pretty little good boy gone bad was gonna suck him dry, through one hole or another. And he was going to enjoy every bit of it. As he wrung another orgasm from Akaashi's feverish body, he wondered just how long he could keep him. Obviously he must have parents, school, etc. Bokuto couldn't very well just kidnap him, because the world was only getting more and more progressive as time passed. Gone were the days where an alpha could mate an omega against his will or in the drunken haze of heat and get to keep the omega too, and the law definitely wouldn't be on his side if this ever came to light. Hell, even if he hadn't brought the kid home, groping someone on the train was not socially acceptable. Maybe when Akaashi was awake he could ask him his age and work out the rest from there. Although it was unlikely, Akaashi might've already been legal, in which case, Bokuto had nothing to worry about. </p><p>He looked down to see that finally, finally, the omega was sated, passed out, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he slept. Bokuto chuckled before he picked the other up, depositing him onto his soft sheets before laying down beside him. Akaashi would be horny when he woke up, so it was best if they slept and regained strength now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Bokuto wasn't entirely lured from sleep at the feeling of heavy weight and movement against his thigh, the warmth of the blankets and the darkness around him keeping him only half aware. He could hear, but didn't really register the soft moans and sighs that filled the room. In his haze, he felt his dick twitching to life, and that's what finally brought him to. </p><p>"Fuck, baby, couldn't wait for it, huh?" He whispered, voice still hoarse from sleep as his eyes adjusted to the dark, watching the blacker form of Akaashi rutting against his thigh. There was no answer to his question, no acknowledgement whatsoever and blood rushed south at the realization that Akaashi wasn't even fully awake either. He switched on the bedside lamp, drinking in the sight of the omega's lithe form, one leg thrown over his own as the boy chased his pleasure even unconscious, eyes closed saved for a tiny sliver of white visible between his eyelids, long lashes fanned prettily over rosy cheeks. His scent was as sweet and cloying as ever, filling Bokuto with want. He made his move gently, grabbing Akaashi by the waist and lifting him onto his lap, seated directly in front of his hard cock. The boy's head lolled to the side, inky curls mussed and sexy. Bokuto was addicted, just as much as the omega was. He lifted his weight up and easy, easy, <em>there</em> aligned his hole to his dick before sinking him down slowly onto it. </p><p>He rolled his hips tentatively at first; although he didn't mind the thought of Akaashi waking up, he was so pretty like this and the alpha wanted to savor it a bit more. All he could do was thrust slowly and gaze on his lover, watching the blush spread down across his chest and tummy, the cold air making his nipples rise, the little omegan cocklet standing up against his stomach. His pale, milky skin was practically glowing in the half light, long slender legs tensed around his thick waist even in sleep. On a whim, he picked his phone up from the table by his bed and snapped a quick photo- or maybe ten, or twenty, zooming in on his face and neck, his pretty little tits, the bloat in his stomach from all the loads of cum he'd taken, the place where they were joined now. They might've been a little blurry and out of focus, his hips jerking faster as he took them, but it didn't matter. He could always take more. </p><p>Akaashi came awake slowly, just as Bokuto had, eyelashes fluttering before that beautiful blue green met gold, wide eyed confusion replaced in seconds by dilated pupils and a lewd smile. </p><p>"Bokuto-san," his voice was rusty, both from sleep and from the numerous times he'd shoved Bokuto's cock down his throat the day before; it sounded so sexy that the alpha clicked 'record' before hiding his phone beneath the covers. "Why didn't you wake me up? I want to feel good too..." He leaned down and their mouths met in a hot, lazy kiss, lips parting and Akaashi allowing Bokuto to lick into his mouth, claim every part of it with his tongue. Slim fingers fanned out across the alpha's chest, lightly squeezing the muscles of his pectorals.</p><p>"Gonna ride me, baby?" The alpha asked, moving his mouth down the column of the omega's pale throat, bucking up once to hear the sound he knew Akaashi would make. The younger didn't even answer, didn't need to, hips moving fast and settling into a rhythm. He was such a quick learner, unafraid to make mistakes, lacking any shame or hesitation, going head first into anything Bokuto suggested. </p><p>"Fuckkk, feels good, knew you'd be good at this. That's it-" Bokuto's praise was interrupted by white light bathing the room as the sound of Akaashi's ring tone jarred them. Akaashi froze on his cock, staring at the screen on the bedside table. <em>Mom.</em></p><p>"Oh no-" He tried to grab it to turn it off, but Bokuto was faster, snatching it up and looking at the screen. A wicked gleam flashed in his golden irises, and Akaashi's stomach dropped. </p><p>"Aww, Akaashi, she must be so worried about you! Why don't you answer, tell her where you are." He grinned, and Akaashi shook his head vigorously, trying to take the device back. </p><p>"Not right now, just end it and we can continue where we left off, Bokuto-san." He said, raising on his legs to sink back down. Bokuto gripped his hip to still him, that dangerous look still in his eyes.</p><p>"What's the matter? Don't want her to know how much of a slut her little angel is? I think she deserves to know." Ignoring any protest the omega gave him, he slid his finger across the bottom of the screen, accepting the call. Then he put it to Akaashi's ear.</p><p>"Keiji! Where the hell are you?! It's three A.M.!" His alpha mother's voice immediately ripped into him, Bokuto laughing silently at his expense. "Do you know how worried we've been? This is the tenth time I've called you and you can only be troubled to pick up now?! You have some explaining to do!" Akaashi winced, feeling tears prick his eyes. He'd known this would happen sooner or later, but did it have to happen now? He was still so horny he could barely focus on his mom's words, couldn't this wait until this heat wave passed?</p><p>"Mama, my heat started early." His voice wobbled. He wasn't lying, it had. As long as his parents didn't find out why, he'd be fine. There was a long silence on the other line, as if his mum hadn't expected that answer. He knew she and her beta wife didn't understand heats, thought they were an annoyance and shouldn't be spoken about, something to sweep under the rug every month. Now she was forced to address it. </p><p>"Well, that still doesn't explain where the fuck you are. You better keep talking." Not an ounce of concern for her son's wellbeing in his most vulnerable state. Bokuto would admit he was a scumbag, but he found himself justified in being disgusted by the exchange. That didn't waver his plan though.</p><p>Akaashi clapped a hand over his mouth to silence a moan as Bokuto thrust up into him. He shook his head furiously at the alpha, panic in his eyes.</p><p>"Keiji? Are you going to answer me?" </p><p>"M-om, I'm at a-" He clenched his teeth as Bokuto started going at him for real, moving him so he fell onto the mattress with an audible thud, lifting his leg up high to fuck into him sideways. "I'm at a heat house." Not uncommon, heat houses were safe, insulated motels providing omegas with lube and a bed and a lock on the door to ride their heats out in. They were even permitted to bring toys or other humans, as long as no alphas were permitted. It was the lie he would get in the least trouble for. </p><p>Not that it would've helped his case anyway. Akaashi cried silently, the sound of wet skin slapping filling the room and no doubt reaching his mother's ears. Why was Bokuto so cruel? He still wouldn't let him take his phone or end the call, despite his struggle. His cock felt so fucking good Akaashi was afraid he would cum while still on the phone. What would happen then? His parents would probably disown him. He bit down on his own hand in an attempt to keep quiet.</p><p>"Liar." A hushed voice snickered into his ear, arousal pulsing at the thrill of getting caught. He didn't want to admit that he liked this. A subway full of strangers was different than his own mum! He would most likely be getting a beating when he got home, but maybe, this was worth it. Bokuto was nailing his prostrate dead on with every thrust, moving faster and faster as the silence from the other end of the line dragged on. Was it just Akaashi's anticipation, or was the knot already forming? <em>He needed it he needed it he needed it he needed-</em></p><p>"We'll talk more later. This conversation isn't done." His mother's repulsed tone fell on deaf ears, a millisecond passing between the click of the call ending and the shout that escaped Akaashi let out as he came. Blood raged in his ears, orgasm stronger than any before it that day. He gasped and twitched as the girth of Bokuto's knot pushed past his stretched rim, popping and flooding him with more warmth, the alpha shuddering and groaning above him. He was still rutting into Akaashi as far as he could with the needy greedy hole locking him in place. </p><p>"Nice timing." He laughed, Akaashi punching his chest with no force behind the blows. Honestly he just exhuasted after such a nervewracking experience, too glad that it was over to truly be upset anymore. </p><p>It took a few minutes for the knot to deflate, but as it did and Bokuto tried to pull out, Akaashi grunted and clenched around him.</p><p>"Don't take it out until I fall asleep again. It's the least you could do." </p><p>Bokuto was hot and uncomfortable, but he complied. He deserved this small trial. </p><p>"First thing tomorrow I'm getting you a plug so you can keep that greedy pussy full. Will that make it up for you?" </p><p>Akaashi fought back a smile, ignoring the kisses being placed on his hair and face.</p><p>"I'm going to sleep." He closed his eyes, letting the vibrations of Bokuto's laughter against his back lull him back under.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm planning on introducing Kuroo and Kenma in a little bit, they might even get their own chapter or two. I was kind of wondering what it would be like if I made Kenma a girl? There aren't enough ABO stories with girls. Let me know if that idea sounds good or bad, I don't care either way I just can't decide</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heat Akaashi and post-heat Akaashi are not the same person</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This update took longer than I wanted due to a power outage making me lose all my progress but here we are. I can't believe myself this is all plot no porn I'm gonna be sick<br/>As always please let me know if I missed a tag/warning! This chapter contains some upsetting content between Akaashi and his parents so please feel free to skip it if it'll upset you...like honestly. It's a lot more fucked up than I planned, and it was honestly kinda triggering me, so if your childhood was anything like mine please don't read this or at least read some fluff afterwards. Everyone deserves love, most of all from their parents</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi sat up with a start, panicked for a second as he was unfamiliar with his surroundings. Heats breaking always left him feeling disoriented, but it still felt different this time somehow. He wasn't in a heat house, for one thing. Usually he would get a permission slip from his parents since his 18th birthday was still months away, and spend a dismal week in a sterilized, soundless, scentless room with a vibrator he packed and nothing else. It would always leave him feeling exhausted and unsatisfied, and take him a day or two to get out of the funk afterwards.</p><p>But right now? He was in a double bed, surrounded by ordinary clutter like the dirty laundry hamper, a volleyball and a pair of kneepads resting on an armchair, various trophies, picture frames, and other knickknacks strewn on top of the dresser in the corner. The afternoon sun was streaming through the blinds, giving the room a wonderful, toasty feeling. And that <em>scent.</em> Fuck, it smelled good. Akaashi yawned, rubbed the crust from his eyes and groggily tried to remember where he was. He found himself reaching out to the pillow beside the one he had just been resting on minutes prior, lifting it to his face to inhale. <em>Mmm. </em>Arousal swelled in his belly, a last flicker of his heat before the flame went out for good. He could get lost in that smell, warm and strong and musky...so...alpha.</p><p>Fuck! All at once everything came back to him, and before he even had time to process, bile was rising to his throat. He leapt from the bed, panic pushing his movement faster than usual, and with a sob he ran to the bathroom and collapsed in front of the toilet. Everything Bokuto had provided him to eat the night before was back up in a matter of moments, tears blurring his vision to the point that he couldn't even tell if it was making it into the bowl. What had he done? <em>What had he DONE!?</em> All those years being taught on how to behave, all those years being a good omega, dressing modestly, obeying curfew, ignoring alphas who tried to woo him, wearing scent patches, everything...all completely down the drain just because fussy, horny, preheat Akaashi didn't have the guts, no, didn't have the <em>decency</em> to report an alpha sexually assaulting him on the train. It was all Akaashi's fault, and nothing in his life would ever be the same again. He was <em>ruined.</em> Used goods! A tramp! No self respecting alpha would ever want a piece of filth like him! All that idealistic shit about fated pairs, waiting for a good alpha, waiting for marriage...Akaashi would never get to experience that.</p><p>
  <em>He didn't realize he was still clutching Bokuto's pillow to his chest. </em>
</p><p>He wasn't sure how long he sat there, rocking back and forth, heaving, hiccupping sobs escaping him with no sign of stopping anytime soon. Over and over and over, his mind replayed all the shameful things he had said and done, <em>had begged for with body and soul</em>, all the ways he'd debased himself for a fucking stranger. The dripping, whining disgusting spectacle he'd made of himself on the crowded train platform, the times he'd thrown fits when Bokuto cleaned his own semen from Akaashi's hole, the simple fact that within a week he went from being a virgin who wouldn't even <em>look </em>at his own genitalia to a whore who wanted cock stuffed in him like a starving man wanted food. And <em>oh god</em> the phonecall! </p><p>Neither of his mothers nor any family or friends had contacted him since the incident three nights ago, which was ordinary, expected even, for a heat. But Akaashi, in his paranoid state, couldn't help but feel that they <em>knew.</em> He wondered what his parents would do when he came home. Would they arrange a marriage with the first alpha willing to take him? Would they make sure he never went outside without supervision? Would they take him to the priests and make him confess everything he'd done?</p><p>A much more present fear rose in his belly at the sound of a door slamming and two voices breaking the silence in the rest of the apartment. He froze. <em>Fuck! </em>He didn't want to see him! He didn't want to see him!</p><p>Bokuto's strong scent, along with another alpha's, filled his nostrils, distracting him just a little from his breakdown. He paused, breaths still hiccupping, and listened as one voice faded and the other, <em>Bokuto's,</em> neared, heavy footsteps sealing Akaashi to his spot. His heart rate sped up, <em>thump thump thump</em>, when he heard the bedroom door open and then close. <em>Click.</em> And lock.</p><p>He kept his eyes on the floor, blinking fresh tears away furiously, when Bokuto entered the en suite. A small, gentle coo met his ears, the alpha releasing calming pheromones as soon as he took in Akaashi's state. </p><p>"Oh, baby. Did you miss me that bad?" The question threw Akaashi off, and he glanced up in confusion. Bokuto looked overwhelmingly handsome, dressed in gym shorts and a cut off t-shirt, exposing powerful arms, his hair slick with sweat. <em>Fuck fuck fuck fuck. </em>Akaashi wanted to sniff and lick every inch of his body- he instantly looked down again, cheeks flushing.</p><p>"N-no." </p><p>Bokuto moved and reached forward, Akaashi flinching, but all he did was put the toilet lid down and press the flusher. For a few painful seconds that was the only sound in the room.</p><p>"I want to go home." Akaashi's voice was faint in his own ears, and he bit his lip to keep it from wobbling. Bokuto knelt down in front of him, forcing him to look at him, at those golden eyes.</p><p>He felt his body relaxing against his will as the alpha leaned in and kissed his cheek. His heart withered in humilation when he realized his mouth was probably still dirty with vomit. Not that he'd been expecting, or hoping for, the kiss to land on his lips. </p><p>"Ok." Bokuto said gently, and Akaashi's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Let's get you cleaned up and I'll buy you a subway ticket to get you home." He rose to his feet, warmth gone too soon, and pushed back the shower curtain. Akaashi watched in silence as he moved, turning on the water and even adjusting the heat, setting out a fluffy towel and wash cloth on top of the toilet. </p><p>Why was he hurt? He should be grateful Bokuto wasn't trying to coerce him into staying! The alpha didn't owe him anything! Hell, Akaashi'd been the one to chase him down. Bokuto had literally left him on the train, fully content with the thought of never seeing him again. Right? So why did it sting so bad?</p><p>"Take as long as you need, Akaashi. I'll put your clothes in the washer real quick." And with that, the door closed and Akaashi was alone. <em>Akaashi,</em> Bokuto had called him. No pet name, no teasing tone, almost like they didn't know each other. <em>We don</em><em>'t. </em>A nasty voice in his head told him. </p><p>
  <em>His heart was breaking and he hated himself for it.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his time in the shower, trying desperately to scrub away any remnants of Bokuto’s scent from his soft skin. He didn’t have the willpower to try and suppress all the mixed feelings roiling in his stomach, letting tears slip down his cheeks to join the water streaming from the shower head. When he was finished he brushed his teeth with the toothbrush Bokuto had given him the night he got there, placed in it's own little blue cup with a tiny tube of toothpaste. In fact, in just under a week he'd been accommodated for quite thoroughly; a hairbrush and sweet smelling soap and shampoo, a stick of deodorant, even a case for the eye contacts Akaashi had had in on the first day with a bottle of liquid solution. For a few long minutes, he just stared around at all the things he'd been given, a bitter ache deep in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if he should bring any of it with him; Bokuto had bought it all, so it didn't seem right, even if it was all for him. Who knows, maybe Bokuto would keep it for the next omega lucky enough to find themselves in his bed. <em>Fuck. Shut up, shut up shut up.</em> He shook his head to clear it, leaving everything in it's place. H</span>
  <span>e carefully wrapped a towel around himself and made his way into the bedroom, both hoping for and dreading the possibility that his clothes weren't done yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto was lounging on his bed, scrolling through his phone, still dressed in his exercise clothes from before. Akaashi felt sort of guilty, realizing that the alpha probably needed a shower too, and then he felt sad, because Bokuto hadn't joined him. <em>Shut up.</em> He told himself again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha glanced up at him, raking his eyes up and down his body, before grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want to keep it, just ask." Akaashi was bewildered. He looked behind him, then down, then back up at Bokuto, who was laughing silently at him, and pointing. He looked down once more, cheeks flaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fucking pillow. When had he even picked it up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I don't. I was just bringing it back in here." He avoided the other's gaze as he carried it to the bed, choosing not to give an excuse as to why he had it in the first place. The other didn't ask for one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long, painful moment, awkward silence stretched between them, like a rubber band ready to snap. Akaashi decided to allow it, mustering up the courage to say what had been on his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I -um. I brushed my teeth." <em>Nice wording there, idiot. </em>Bokuto stared blankly, causing Akaashi's heart to completely sink in embarrassment. If only the other could understand what he meant, it would make it so easy, he wouldn't have to say anything more. He turned away, unable to look the other in the eyes as he made his request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C-can I please- may I- um. Please would you give me a kiss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer was immediate, condemning, a guillotine instantaneously cutting off Akaashi's breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto snorted. "No." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The single word was like a heavy weight crushing Akaashi's soul. <em>What? What had he done. Why would he- </em>he felt tears well up once again in his sore eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't get your panties in a bunch! As much as I'd like to kiss you...maybe fuck you a few more times..." Bokuto leered, Akaashi not even focused on it, just relieved that he was getting an explanation. "We're trying to keep my scent off of you, hm? We don't wanna make Mommy angry, isn't that right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess so." Akaashi said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation ended there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The train ride home started out as everything Akaashi had expected it to be: absolutely miserable. His mind kept switching to memories of the last time he'd ridden and everything that had come after, and terrifying visions of what would happen to him once he reached his house. It was like a torturous tug-of-war tearing more and more at his heartstrings with every mile traveled. </span>
  <span> He kept his lower lip to keep it from wobbling as he sat, freshly washed and dried skirt tugged as low on his legs as he could make work with his sweatshirt. The commute wasn't very long, maybe 45 minutes, and he couldn't decide if that made it better or worse. The usual, more positive Akaashi might say it gave him more time to calm himself down, but he wasn't that Akaashi any more. Present Akaashi had both something to fear, and something to miss. He went numb at the realization: No matter what happened today, he would be losing something vital to him.</span>
</p><p><span>His eyes dried, throat stopped aching. The knot in his stomach stopped twisting, leaving him in a strange state of peace. </span><em>Emptiness.</em> It was easier to accept whatever happened this way, with the expectation that he would be changed forever no matter what.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he reached his house, his hands had stopped shaking, footsteps sure. He turned the key in the lock, pushing the door open. The sun was just starting to set, and he could smell whatever was cooking for dinner wafting from the kitchen. It was almost like any other day, like he'd come home from school after staying a little late for a club activity. He set his bag down in the entry way, slipped his shoes off and set them neatly by the mat. He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm home!" His voice rang through the quiet house, and before he could even think about making a move towards the stairs, he heard his beta mother calling him from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keiji, baby, is that you? Come here, sweetheart, Mommy missed you!" For a second, her warm tone and affection made him feel like somehow, everything was going to be ok. He moved towards the noise, stopping in the entry to the kitchen, gaze softening when he saw her, busily chopping vegetables to put into the pot sitting on a burner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi Mama." He said softly, letting himself be taken into the warm soft arms of the shorter, resting his head on her shoulder. Mama had lamented when he started to outgrow her, joking that if he had been a female omega, she would get to hold him "like the baby he was" forever and ever. He never told her, but he secretly loved when she coddled him like that. It was a nice contrast to his other parent. </span>
</p><p>"Where's Mum?" He asked, wondering if his nervousness was noticeable in his voice. Apparently not, or at least, Mama didn't mention it, returning to her work as she replied that her wife was still currently at work. The alpha was an important figure in a pharmaceutical company, often putting in much longer hours than the standard 40. Akaashi had always admired and appreciated how driven and hardworking she was for her family. </p><p>"She should be coming home soon though. She said she'd be home for supper tonight."</p><p>For the next twenty minutes or so, they just caught up with each other, Mama telling him about all the drama at her part time job, asking him how his grades were going, reiterating that she had missed him terribly, like she always did when he away at a heat house.</p><p>"And oh my god, Keiji! You have no idea how worried we were that first night! I know it was unexpected for you too, but at least shoot us a text!" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that. Even if it had been a normal heat and he hadn't been getting his brains fucked out, what omega just casually calls their parents while they're horny out of their minds?</p><p>"Sure Mama. Sorry to make you worry." He set the table, hesitating after laying down the second placemat. "Um, are you sure she'll be back in ti-" He was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming, answering his question before he finished it. He tensed without even realizing. The sound of high heels, sharp and loud and fucking oppressive, moving towards the dining room had him nervously gulping down his glass of water before scrambling to finish his chore, anything to make him less noticeable. </p><p>"What's that smell?" His alpha mother called, and fear twisted his gut; he was able to force it down after remembering that Bokuto-san had washed his clothes. Of course the beta in the house wouldn't have been able to smell anything anyway, but another alpha?</p><p>"It smells delicious, sweetheart." His parents kissed, his breath relaxed. It would be fine. It would be just fine. He watched them from the dining room, Mum setting her keys and purse on the counter, slipping her jacket off to hang in the hall closet. Akaashi cowered in the dining room, waiting for her to notice him. Mama came out of the kitchen, bearing the freshly made stew to set in the center of the table, thanking her son cheerfully for helping her. They both sat down, waiting together for the head of the household to finish washing up. </p><p>"Oh, hi, son. I'm glad you're home." Mum gave him a genuine smile as she sat down, reaching over to ruffle his hair fondly. He felt relief wash over him like a wave, entire body unwinding muscle by tensed, seizing muscle. It would be fine! He smiled back, greeting her softly. The room settled into comfortable silence, all of them occupied with eating their supper. It was the first homecooked meal Akaashi had had all week, both him and Bokuto-san too worn out at each meal time to eat anything that took more than five minutes of effort to prepare. This was so nice. He really had missed his parents. For a minute, guilt and fear weren't the only things on his mind.</p><p>He ate happily, listening to his parents chat, contributing every now and then to the conversation; he'd always been quiet, content to listen, so he was sure nothing was out of the ordinary for them. They all finished their meal at the same time, Mum pushing her bowl back, thanking her wife for the food. Then, she turned to her child, expression still calm, passive.</p><p>"By the way, Keiji, I don't appreciate you taking advantage of your poor mommy while I was gone." Suffocating silence filled the room, atmosphere turning hostile in a split second. Akaashi dropped his spoon, the sound of it clattering on the table practically deafening. Her wife looked between them, confused.</p><p>"What do you mean, dear?"</p><p>Akaashi clenched his fists so tight he could feel his nails digging into his palms, stomach turning in violent knots all over again. He kept his eyes on the alpha in the room, searching her face for any sign of emotion that might give her away. She continued speaking, still just to him, her wife a background noise.</p><p>"Coming home, damn well knowing she can't smell a thing. I don't understand though. What made you think you'd be able to trick me as well?" Her voice was harsh, daggers digging into Akaashi's ears. His vision swam, dizziness threatening to make him keel over, unforgiving angry pheromones rolling off his mother in waves. <em>Fuck fuck fuck fuck. How did she know?!</em></p><p>"Honey, what are you talking about?" Mama cried out, upset at seeing the showdown between her two loved ones, unable to experience the same feelings due to her lack of scent glands. </p><p>"He smells so much like alpha he might as well 've crawled here with the knot still in his ass." At this, her wife stood up indignantly, the screech of her chair scraping the hardwood floor almost as loud as the ringing in Akaashi's ears. <em>How did he smell? It didn't make sense! How did he smell? It didn't make sense!!!</em></p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you?! How could you say something like that?" Mama exclaimed, beyond angry at the filthy words and accusation towards her precious boy. "He was at a heat house all week, you know he's a good boy. If he smells like alpha, it's probably just from mingling with people on the train." She ended nervously. Akaashi almost felt a hysterical grin rise to his face. If only she knew. She was just trying to be helpful, but she didn't get it; would never get it. </p><p>"Trust me dear, it's so much worse than that. He's literally been scent marked and thought I was too stupid to notice. He spent his heat with an alpha." Akaashi's heart sank as he watched the beta's eyes fill with doubt, her mouth a hard line.</p><p>"Keiji? Can you explain yourself? Is she judging you too harshly?" The alpha snorted, but made no protest, going quiet as the both of them waited for the accused to clear his name in any way.</p><p>He broke down, cold sweat erupting on his skin, body shaking uncontrollably.</p><p>"You don't understand! It wasn't my fault, I swear! I was going into heat and h-he groped me on the trai-in." He babbled, tears streaming down his face as he shook. Heaving sobs filled the otherwise quiet room, neither parent looking convinced.</p><p>"Your heat, that started...6 days ago? You mean to tell me one bastard alpha touched you six days ago and you still smell like him? What happened? Did he just leave and you got off to his scent on you in the heat house or what?" Disgust, disdain, bitterness dripped from Mum's mouth like poison, tone of voice and the look in her eyes telling him what her words were masking: <em>he was disgusting.</em> He tried to open his mouth, voice not coming. </p><p>"Don't answer that. I'm going to guess what happened. I think you hooked up with an alpha, maybe someone from your school, spent your entire heat with him, and now that you're not horny out of you brain you regret it and so you're gonna pretend something happened against your will." She looked satisfied with herself, resentment swelling up in Akaashi like lava. "Don't lie to me, Keiji, tell me I'm right."</p><p>"I wasn't l-lying." He choked out, the lump in his throat so big and painful it made talking difficult. "H-he dragged me off at his stop and took me h-ome with 'im." Maybe he was lying, just a little. Mama let out a soft exclamation of worry, buying his story, apparently. </p><p>"You really expect me to believe that?! Why didn't you move away when he started touching you? Why didn't you call for help? Am I supposed to believe that not one. Single. Person. On the whole damn subway made any move to stop an alpha from kidnapping an omega? Please. This isn't the 1800's anymore. Try again." </p><p>"I. Was. In. Heat." He bit out slowly, voice still quaking just a little, anger bubbling in his insides, dark and hot. He didn't want to spell it out for them! Was he supposed to say he was too desperate for a cock that he couldn't even form proper sentences? Even if he did, they wouldn't care. <em>This isn't the 1800's anymore. </em>No one was too animalistic to control themselves. It's what he'd been taught his entire life. </p><p>Somewhere in between waking up that morning and arriving home, Akaashi had managed to lie to himself enough times to the point that he almost believed that he had gone into heat and THEN Bokuto had fingered him, not the other way around. It was so much easier on his soul to pretend so; the reality of the situation said too much about himself and he was terrified of it. He couldn't imagine what his parents would say if he told them that actually, he had been completely sober and well within his mind when it happened, that <em>he </em>had followed Bokuto, <em>HE, AKAASHI, </em>had asked him to fuck him through his heat. </p><p>So he doubled down on the fib. </p><p>"I was too sick to even fight back. He p-put his hand over my mouth." Again, another disdainful snort from the alpha. Akaashi hated her in that moment. How in the world could she hear this story from her own child and still find a way to blame him?</p><p>It was Mama who spoke, voice quiet, even, somehow even more frightening than her wife's. </p><p>"Why did you lie to us on the phone, then, Keiji?" </p><p>His mind raced a mile a minute, scrabbling for some excuse he could give as to why he had. Panic stopped his breath, making it even more difficult for him to process any semblance of rationality within himself. He was trapped. Should he play dumb? <em>'What? What phonecall?'   </em>Should he say he was forced to lie, that he would be hurt if he didn't comply? </p><p>"Omegas love blaming alphas for their own behavior. Too ashamed to admit you let a stranger fuck you? Easy! Just say an alpha forced themselves on you, problem solved. Right, Keiji?"</p><p>"Right?" </p><p>Right? </p><p>Right?</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p>"NO!" Akaashi snapped before he had time to think about what he was doing or whether it was the right idea, standing up so fast his chair was knocked down. Blood dripped from his palms when he pried his nails free, slamming them down on the table in frustration.</p><p>"You don't <em>fucking </em>get it! NEITHER of you are omegas, NEITHER of you go into heat, NEITHER of you understand what it's like, SO STOP PRETENDING YOU DO! I was in HEAT! I <em>couldn't </em>move away, I <em>couldn't </em>call for help, ALL I fucking want in heat is to make FUCKING kids! And I probably did! THERE, ARE YOU HAppy?!" His voice cracked on the last syllable. It was the first time he'd ever talked back, ever risen his voice, ever stood up for himself. His mind was reeling.</p><p>He felt a sudden sting on his face and all at once he was on the ground. It took several seconds to realize he'd been hit. His cheek was unbearably warm, throbbing with pain he'd never experienced before. His heart broke a little. <em>A lot.</em> </p><p>"I'm giving you five minutes to get out of this house before I make you leave." Mum said, standing over him like a demon there to torment him, cold, tall, unmoving, vindictive. His other parent shrieked, rushing to console her wife as best she could.</p><p>"No, dear, you're just angry, please! Think about it some more, maybe sleep on it-" She was weeping, wringing her hands, continuing to prattle anything she could think of to make the alpha change her mind. "He could go to the church, confess, and we can go back to normal, it'll be fine!"</p><p>Her wife didn't stop gazing unforgivingly down on her son, voice and face not softening one bit.</p><p>"I don't need a slut for a son. Who knows what kind of filthy lowlife alphas he'd attract to his dirty hole, they'd be prowling around outside like a bunch of tomcats, waiting for him to come out so he could yowl on their knots." </p><p>Each word was like a stab to the heart, sorrow like a black hole threatening to swallow Akaashi entirely. Maybe if he died right here, his mother would forgive him? Maybe he would forgive himself. </p><p>"Mum-" He ventured feebly. He didn't know why he cared so much still about her mercy; maybe he just didn't want to believe that she could say and feel all those horrible things, could actually <em>mean </em>them. He was her only son. Her <em>baby. Surely this wasn't deserved. Was it?</em></p><p>"<strong>Move. </strong><strong>Now.</strong>" </p><p>The alpha command sealed his fate, like the doors of hell closing behind him forever. There was no going back, at least not right now. He was hated. The power behind the words forced him to crawl on hands and knees towards the door, nausea making it so hard to move that the pheromones were the only thing keeping him going. He vaguely heard Mama screaming and sobbing, unable to do anything about the situation, still begging Akaashi not to go as if he had any control whatsoever. It just drove the point in deeper: Omegas weren't understood in this household. And they never would be.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>For what seemed like eternity, he rested his back against the locked door of his house, hyperventilating. It took a while to recover from the heavy weight of the alpha command to lift from his shoulders, but when it did, it left him fully aware of his predicament. The night was bone chilling cold, dew soaking his clothes. His head pounded so hard he could barely see, hands still shaking and cheek and palms still smarting. There was a puddle of vomit next to him on the grass that he couldn't even remember heaving up. It wasn't often he puked his guts out from pure agony of the soul. He'd have to write it down as a milestone, that he'd done it twice in one day. </p><p>It was odd. All he could think about was Bokuto. Warm, big hands running through his hair, soft kisses planted on his cheeks and eyelids, a deep, rich voice telling him he was <em>good.</em> He snorted wistfully. The alpha didn't care about him anymore than his mum did. He'd been so ready for Akaashi to leave, after all, agreeing all too readily to getting the omega out of his apartment. </p><p>So why did Akaashi want to talk to him so bad? </p><p>He was going to be homeless. He might freeze. Or starve. Or get kidnapped for real, have his uterus cut out so he could be knotted over and over with no consequences, have heat inducers shoved into his veins every week so he'd be nothing but a dumb hole for alphas in a rut house to use as a plaything. And it would all be his own fault, huh? No one would feel bad for him, everyone would look the other way. Maybe he would be more lucky, somehow find an alpha in passing who would marry him and give him heat suppressants, only fuck Akaashi when <em>alpha </em>wanted, give him a litter of pups to raise in submission. Like a good omega.</p><p>Maybe a nunnery would take him in. They would force him to spend hours on his knees praying, teaching good boys and girls how to be pure, to resist instincts. The word would be hushed, said like it was a swear. He would tell them solemnly, that everyone was capable of resisting their heat. Like a good omega.</p><p>
  <em>Good omega.</em>
</p><p>Even in his head, those two words were voiced in a hushed, sensual, praising tone instead of the oppressive, shameful whisper they had carried with them his entire life. In his imagination, there was warmth behind them, love, acceptance. <em>Good omega.</em> </p><p>His phone screen suddenly lit up with an incoming call, an unknown number. He didn't have the energy to answer it, letting it fall to the ground beside his limp form, the song playing through before it went quiet again.</p><p>Where would he sleep? He had some money in his back pocket, enough for a train and maybe a night in a cheap motel. But what about after that? Where would he go? How would he eat? How could he protect himself? Calling his friends or any of his teachers was out of the question: Considering where he went, there was no doubt in his mind that if the truth came to light he would be shunned, bullied, expelled. His parents were on the school board, friends with his friends' parents, so he couldn't very well lie about the reason he was without a home. </p><p>At least it wasn't difficult at all for omegas to get a job anymore; if he could find a fast food place desperate enough to let him work long shifts, maybe he could save enough to at least stay in a motel or cheap apartment, eat what he could of the leftovers they would have to toss at the end of the night.</p><p>Anxiety still ate at him like acid. He'd have no scent patches or money to spend on heat houses; he had nothing to his name since he wasn't legal, no documents he would need for a job application. Fuck. Maybe he could come back to his home during the day to beg Mama for some of his papers while Mum was away.</p><p>No. He couldn't come back. It was out of the question.</p><p>
  <em>Ring. Ring. Ring. </em>
</p><p>Who was that? This had to be the third time they'd called. He brought himself to his feet, ignoring the ache in his body, and began trudging down the sidewalk of his neighborhood. <em>Not anymore it's not. </em>At the very least, he could walk to the subway before exhaustion and stress took him over again; he didn't want to fall asleep on his parents' doorstep; who knew what would happen when Mum left for work in the morning only to find him. </p><p>He'd never walked alone in the dark before, every noise unfamiliar, frightening. There were so many stories he'd heard about omegas and nightfall, and how horribly they coexisted. He shook with each step, urging himself to move faster, body refusing. </p><p>
  <em>Ring. Ring. Ring.</em>
</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, Mama would be able to cool Mum off someday. Not anywhere near the present, but someday. He wouldn't mind if they matched him with an old, limp knotted alpha from the church who couldn't find a mate when they were in their prime. At least he'd have some semblance of normality, decency in the community. He'd hate himself, but at least maybe a few others wouldn't. </p><p>He'd made the trek to the train station a thousand times, but he felt so weak and worn out he wasn't sure if he could make it in one go. He collapsed onto a park bench to cry some more, bringing his knees up to his chest to preserve warmth. He could see his breath. </p><p>
  <em>Ring. Ring. Ring.</em>
</p><p>He wasn't sure why he didn't silence his phone. He knew it wasn't Mum calling to apologize. It wasn't any of his friends. It wasn't anyone he was familiar with. So why did he pick up the phone and stare at the screen?</p><p>He slid a numb, stiff finger across the bottom of the screen. Instantly a deep voice met his ear, scolding, distressed. His heartbeat picked up. Could it be?!</p><p>"Agaashii! Why didn't you answer? I was worried I was getting ghosted by my new favorite omega." His throat seized around a sob, head shaking furiously in disbelief. Hope swelled inside him, taking flight like a bird released from a cage. </p><p>"Bokuto-san!" He wailed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: I gotta update this people actually like it<br/>Also me, horny: Ahaha but what about starting a dark, rapey shiratorizawa hazing au</p><p>jokes aside, I'll try my best to work on this! Please give me plot point suggestions or any kinks you want explored. This is honestly more plot than I was planning so I need all the help I can get lmao<br/>Thanks for all the feedback about my fem!Kenma idea! A lot of people seemed on board so I will be going ahead with it, but for those who weren't interested or didn't want any Kuroken at all, I will making a separate work for that pair and just keeping it in a series along with this one so keep an eye out if you're interested :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always end up jinxing myself when i say im planning a series bc then i never get inspiration. I'll just say i have more in mind for this au</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>